


Something wretched about this (so precious about this)

by LynyrdLionheart



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/pseuds/LynyrdLionheart
Summary: Caroline Forbes  despises being indebted to vampires, so when Katherine offers her the chance to repay one, she leaps at it.  Too bad that favor is one Klaus Mikaelson... and she has no idea what she's in for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



> Title from "From Eden" by Hozier... and if you don't think Hozier is perfect for KC, you're just wrong. I hope you enjoy this, Angie! It includes a blowjob, because I know how very fond of them you are.

Caroline _despised_ being indebted to anyone.

               Being in such debt to a _vampire_ of all creatures was even worse.

               For millennia, the vampires had been a bane to Caroline’s kind.  They became addicted to the touch and taste of a Succubus so easily, and it typically resulted in a shortened lifespan for the succubus in question.

               But Katherine Pierce had once saved Caroline’s life, and so was – _begrudgingly_ – owed a boon.

               “Distraction.”  She ran a finger around the edge of her cup.  It was a latte – a rather delicious latte – but the taste was marred by the fact that she was there with a creature that could choose to go for her throat at any moment.  “That’s all?”

               “That’s _all_?” Katherine raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow.  “Well, I could try and make it more complicated… but I figured that being a distraction to _Klaus Mikaelson_ would be difficult enough.”

               “Is Klaus Mikaelson supposed to mean something to me?”  Caroline took a sip of her latte, watching Katherine over the edge.

               Katherine eyed her in return, a slow smile that Caroline knew better than to trust curving her lips, but… _this would get rid of the damn favor._

“He doesn’t need to mean a thing.  So you’ll help me?”

               “Tell me what you know.”

\---

               “Now, Gorgeous, to what do I owe your presence?”

               Caroline slid by Enzo, raising her brows as she looked around the penthouse suite that he hadn’t been calling home the last time she’d visited New York, just over six weeks previous.

               “Why, Mr. St John, you’ve come up in the world.”  Caroline shot a grin over her shoulder, and then flung herself over the back of the couch.  Her head hit a throw pillow, and she grabbed it, grinning when she saw the pattern stitched into it.  “Aww, Enzo, you care.”

               Her smile was hidden behind the bright pink cloth, as she looked at him over the top of the _Hello, Gorgeous_ pillow. 

               “Yes, well I was quite positive you’d never forgive me if I left the stupid thing behind.  You haven’t answered my question, Caroline.  As wonderful as I find your presence, I thought you were off playing nice with vampires.”

               Caroline wrinkled her nose in distaste at the reminder, and she tossed the pillow aside, as Enzo came to join her, lounging in an overstuffed armchair.

               “Katerina,” Caroline replied, her tongue rolling over the syllables.  “Although she goes by Katherine now.  But she really hasn’t changed from decades gone by – still up to her neck in _trouble_.  Only this time, I owe her a favor over the whole Moscow incident.”

               “And what does the fair Katerina Petrova wish you to do for that favor?” When Caroline raised her brows at him, Enzo simply smirked and shrugged. “I can follow along easily enough, Gorgeous.”

               “Seduce some other vampire,” Caroline replied, and Enzo chuckled at her look of distaste, prompting Caroline to throw the pillow at him.  “Because my life is nothing but a cliché. I’m a succubus, so of course I must be a whore as well!  Do you ever get tired of it, Enzo?  I’m an award winning photographer of _war zones_.  You’d think she could be more creative than _have sex for me, won’t you_?”

               “Katerina, or Katherine, whatever she prefers probably doesn’t have a need for photographs from Syria.  Her life is endangered enough without risking a bomb strike.  And I’ll have you know that some of us _like_ living the cliché.”

               “So I see.” Caroline looked around the apartment again.  The dark furniture and hardwood floors screamed _man cave_ , but it was still high end and classy.

               A far cry from the thrift shop furniture and Tardis mini fridge he’d owned before.

               “So, who’s the sugar mama?”Caroline asked, propping her chin on her hand.  “Because this place shows way too much... _taste_ for you to be footing the bill. Like, I actually approve.”

               “Funny,  Gorgeous.  And it’s not a sugar mama.”

               “Ooh… sugar daddy, then.  You must be rocking his world for a place like this.  Enzo, you dog!”

               Caroline giggled, but stopped when Enzo remained suspiciously silent. No detail on his oral technique – _because you could use the advice, Gorgeous_ – or comments about how hot his, clearly, rich benefactor was.  This was hardly the first man that Enzo had hooked up with; while not _all_ succubi and incubi had a fluid sexuality, it _was_ the norm – Caroline herself had paid for her very first degree by being the secret sex kitten for multiple bored housewives. 

               Enzo’s silence left her unsettled.

               “What did you do, Enzo?” she asked at last.  “You didn’t… you didn’t _kill_ someone, did you?”

               It was possible for their kind to, quite literally, fuck someone to death.  But with both of them having a couple centuries under their belt, the only time Caroline or Enzo would do it was if the death were on purpose.

               “Gorgeous, no!  Of course not.” Caroline felt her shoulders slump in relief.  They tensed once more at his next words.  “I let him drink my blood.”

               “You let him – a _vampire_ , Enzo?  Do you have a death wish?!”

               “Says the woman who plans on seducing her own vampire.  Did your mother ever teach you a little story about a pot and a kettle…”

               “Funny, Lorenzo.” Caroline looked around the apartment again, this time with new eyes.  This place was expensive, and with vampires, _expensive_ meant age.  The old ones, besides lusting for their blood, could be _possessive_.

               For Enzo, possessive could very well mean death.

               “Does he… _know_?”

               It was testament to the decade they had spent together, that Enzo showed no confusion as to what she meant.

               “Kol is… _old_ , Caroline.  Incredibly old. He may know about our kind than _we_ do.”

               “And he’s okay with it.”

               “He’ll have to be, won’t he?” Enzo gave a  devil-may-care shrug, but Caroline knew him far too well to fall for it.  So she waited until his expression turned brooding and his jaw clenched. “Truth be told, I’m not certain _I’m_ okay with it.  Gorgeous, I never thought I  could feel like this again. Not after Bonnie.  I didn’t think I was capable.”

               It was the first time he’d said the name of Caroline’s childhood friend without his voice catching, and Caroline felt her whole body jerk with surprise.  No one knew about Bonnie, except for her.  The love of Enzo’s life… yet this…

               “You don’t look hungry yet.” Caroline moved from the couch to kneel next to him.  She his chin, surveyed his features.  He looked… healthy.  Incredibly so.  “How long has this been going on?  Enzo, do you think…”

               “No,” Enzo said shortly, shaking his head.  “It’s only been a little over two weeks, Gorgeous. And if Bonnie wasn’t the one… no.  Fated Ones are a myth that too many cling to, to convince themselves that someday they’ll find the one they can remain faithful to.  They know they’ll never find someone willing to…share.  So they create fairytales instead.”

               Bonnie had been willing to share.  For fifty years she _had_ shared Enzo, sending him to another’s bed, when he would have starved to remain loyal.  Caroline had been that other a handful of times.  On her deathbed, Bonnie had thanked her. Caroline hadn’t known what to say.

               But she’d known that there wasn’t another woman, or man, who would have that strength – the strength to thank her best friend, for becoming her husband’s lover.

               “Maybe the fairytales make it easier,” Caroline replied softly, squeezing his hand.  “Without that hope, that future seems very… lonely.”

               Enzo said nothing, his gaze distant.  Caroline wondered if he was thinking of Bonnie, or this new vampire – _Kol_.

               She shook her head, and poked his arm, dragging him back to the present.

               “So… does this place have a spare bedroom?  And tell your vampire that if he tries to bite, I bite back – and _not_ in the fun way!”

               Enzo’s chuckle followed her as she left him behind, proof that, for the moment, he was back in good cheer.

\---

               Katherine had requested a week of distraction.  Caroline had hesitated at the length of time, but she was just back from Syria, and the payday she’d gotten from that was enough to keep her afloat for far longer than that.  Normally, she would take the week just to decide what job she would take next.  In this case, she could multi-task, and distract Klaus as well.

               Of course, that meant she had to _meet_ Klaus.

               Caroline didn’t exactly frequent the haunts that vampires visited regularly; so she figured that would have to be what she changed first.

               In her experience, the second a succubus let her presence be known, the vampires would appear.

               She just wished they had better taste than some depressing dive.   Sure, it was run by a witch… but surely  New York had at least one witch with some _taste_?  When she wasn’t trekking across war torn countries, Caroline was more _Cosmo_ than Jack Daniels, yet Jack was exactly what she was sipping.

               When she’d asked for a cosmo, the witch working the bar had looked down her nose and sneered a little, as though Caroline were the one without taste.  If that had happened two hundred years ago, Caroline would have smiled sweetly and fucked the bitch’s husband to death.

               She had mellowed significantly since her misspent youth.

               Instead, she’d ordered the Jack, left a crappy tip, ignored the witch’s glare, and retreated to a corner table to nurse her drink.

               Katherine had told her she would know Klaus when she saw him.  While there were several vampires in the bar, none of them were impressive enough for Caroline to look at more than once – they were obviously not Klaus Mikaelson.  They were, however, more interested in Caroline than she was in them. 

               She would have to keep it to one drink, and be careful that none of them got too… _fang-y_

               She side-eyed a group of vampires that were watching her like so much meat when she… _felt_ it, for lack of a better word.

               Katherine was right;  Caroline _did_ know him.  Because there was no way this _wasn’t_ Klaus Mikaelson.

               Physically, he wasn’t particularly intimidating.  He was… cute, even.  Curly, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  A slim build.  Caroline had seen a hundred college boys that he would fit in with physically. Except none of those boy had Klaus’ sheer _presence_.

               It was there, in the way he sauntered through the bar, as though no one could ever dare to touch him.  The way the other vampires cowered from him, some of them actually _leaving_ , said that his confidence wasn’t misplaced.

               Caroline’s fingers clutched her glass.  She knew her own weaknesses, after all.  She had always been attracted to the powerful.   She had even thought that, perhaps, this favor wouldn’t be so terrible.

               But Klaus…

               He was one of the Old Ones. The vampires that could, with a single look, bring every other supernatural to their knees.

               _The vampires will drain you dry… but the Old Ones?  They’ll make you enjoy it._

Words of wisdom from her Succubus grandmother.  Gran was an Old One herself; she made a killing in Florida now, shacking up with what she called age-appropriate gentlemen until they died of heart attacks, conveniently leaving Gran one hell of a pay cheque.

               Never before had Caroline understood those words, but Klaus? 

               He would make her _love_ death.

               As though he felt her gaze – and perhaps he did, the Old Ones were particularly sensitive to her kind – he turned his head towards her. The movement seemed to take forever, until, finally, blue eyes clashed with hers.

               She lifted her glass to her lips, and it took enormous effort not to gulp down the contents.

               Another vampire had accompanied him, also Old, but just not with Klaus’ presence.  Klaus waved him off when he spoke, and changed his trajectory from the bar and the with manning it, towards Caroline’s table.

               “You enjoy living dangerously, don’t you, Love?” he asked, taking the seat across from her, as though they were old friends.  “Your kind doesn’t often venture here.”

               Caroline shrugged, but didn’t deny his words. After all, there was some truth to them.  Most Succubi and Incubi used their wiles to get their way, living remarkably safe and high scale lifestyles.  Caroline was a rarity, seeking out situations that could end her life as she did.

               After all, she wasn’t _easy_ to kill, but to heal properly, she needed sex. Something difficult to come by, if you were bleeding out.

               “I like to see how the other half lives every now and then,” she said at last.  “Sorry to say, but I’m not impressed.”

               “I don’t blame you.” Klaus leaned close, his nostrils flaring. “Jack Daniels, Love?  You should be sipping champagne…perhaps in Paris?”

               Caroline eyed him closely.  Clearly, Klaus wasn’t a stranger to her kind. Not with an offer like that.  He knew what Succubi lied.

               Sadly, Caroline had grown bored Paris in the 1980s and hadn’t been back since, except for layovers on flights elsewhere. She preferred the cold beauty of St. Petersburg.  And the vodka shots that the locals always talked her into.

               “Paris is nice,” Caroline hedged.  “But it’s a bit of a distance, for someone I just met.”

               “A Succubus that hesitates to venture to  Paris.” Klaus leaned back, his smirk cutting dimples into his cheeks – and that was _totally_ not fair.  “That’s rather singular.”

               Caroline lifted her camera off the table. She hadn’t meant to bring it, but in the decade since she had taken up photography under various aliases, it had become as much an extension of her as a limb.

               “I’m a singular girl.  And you can only take so many pictures of the Eiffel Tower before the monotony grows stifling.”

               Caroline almost wrinkled her nose when she finished speaking.  She hadn’t used words like _monotony_ in decades, and she completely blamed her use of it now on Klaus.

               The Old Ones would have that effect – remind a Succubus of times gone by, that were better left in the past.

               “Oh… perhaps you would like to show me these pictures?   It’s been an age since  I’ve been to Paris.”

               The smirk on Klaus’ face, and the way he eyed Caroline with something like hunger, said that his words were just a way for him to try and speed to the main course.

               _She was hungry_.  It was a surprise to realize, but some quick mental math told her it had been a least 10 days since she’d had sex, and hunger, especially when faced with Klaus’ level of power, was to be expected.

               But she was hardly going to roll over and play the cock hungry Succubus just because Klaus had nice dimples.  Not when they came with a crappy personality.

               She gave him an oh-so-sweet smile and turned on her camera.  She didn’t actually have any pictures of the Eiffel Tower – had only assumed that taking them would become boring – but she had plenty of human suffering.

               She knew it wasn’t the pictures themselves that put the surprised look on Klaus’ face.  A vampire as old as he must be had probably seen, and caused, even worse.  No, the surprise was because the camera belonged to _her_.  And Succubi didn’t go into war zones.

               “How… intriguing.  Aleppo?”

               “No,” Caroline admitted.  “It was too dangerous.  I did mostly fringe work.  A lot of refugee camps.  My brand of…healing is difficult to find when everyone is standing over dead family members.”

               “I suppose it would be,” Klaus eyed her curiously, handing the camera back.  “I never did get your name.”

               “No,” Caroline mused.  She hadn’t played the distraction in years, but she could still recognize a  prime opportunity when it reared its head.  “You didn’t. That was really foolish of you.  I’m an absolute delight.”

               She tossed back the rest of her Jack, and slung her camera around her neck.

               “Let’s not be hasty, Love.” Klaus stood with far more grace than any one man had the right too.  For a moment, Caroline thought he might reach out and grab her, but though his hand twitched, he kept it at his side.

               So, he would respect the unspoken rule – a vampire could drain one of her kind dry, but only if they were foolish enough to give permission to be touched.  The young ones sometimes forgot, and had to be reminded that  Succubi had their own ways of fighting back.  But Klaus was clearly too old and well versed in the old ways to act so callously.

               “I’m never hasty.” Caroline retorted. It was natural, to put a little more sway in her step, to ensure that she kept his attention – and  that of all other vampires – on her as she retreated.  She paused in the doorway, looking back to meet his blazing eyes.  Her stomach clenched with hunger, and _God_ , but his desire would be _delicious_. But it wasn’t time, not yet – if she were smart, not ever.  Still, she needed to keep him interested… “Good night, Klaus.”

               A calculated risk, but he hadn’t given her his name.

               That she knew it – apparently knew _him_ – and had acted otherwise… hopefully it would be enough to make him look for her

               And give Katherine the distraction she wanted.

\---

               “When am I gonna meet this vampire buddy of yours?”

               “Buddy?” Enzo looked at her over his newspaper.  The sight almost made her roll her eyes – who read the actual paper in this age of internet and online archives? “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

               “Sure, just pals enjoying some ass play. All the best of friends do it.”

               “You nev-”

               “And okay, forget I said anything.”

               Enzo chuckled and went back to his paper, while Caroline grabbed herself some coffee and began to scroll through her emails.  There were a few offers for work, and Caroline filed those away to consider later.

               “You didn’t answer me – your vampire boyfriend. When am I gonna meet him?”

               “Never, if I can get away with it.”

               Caroline paused in her scrolling, and looked up at Enzo with raised brows.  He was looking back, his expression inscrutable.  A rather out of character look for him.

               “Enzo…”

               “Kol is…he is dangerous, Caroline.  And you are reckless.  I don’t need to be saved, yet I feel you may not feel that way.”

               Enzo had said this Kol was old.  If he had half the presence of Klaus Mikaelson… Caroline had thought she could let him drain her, and be quite happy about it, and she didn’t have the death wish she sometimes half-feared Enzo did.

               “Are you sure about that?” she asked flatly.  Enzo remained unreadable, and Caroline’s fingers tightened around her phone. “Before you do anything stupid, I want you to remember something – you’re it for me, Enzo.  Gran might be in Florida, but we both know better than to trust the old bitch.  That means you are _it_.  Without you, I’m alone. Eternity alone is a long time.”

               Enzo stared for a second longer, and then his lips curved into a self-deprecating smile.

               “You’ve always been good at that, Gorgeous. Talking me off an edge.”

               “Then Kol-”

               “The second I fear him, you’ll be the first to know.”

               It wasn’t a promise to pack up and leave, but the way Enzo held himself said that even those words were a hell of a compromise on his part.  Huffing out a breath, Caroline nodded slowly.

               “Fine.  But if I have to avenge your death, I’m gonna be pissy.”

               Enzo chuckled and nudged her with his foot.

               “Cheer up, Gorgeous.  We’re still alive today.  Any luck with your mission? Or have you forgotten how to seduce while almost getting blown up.”

               Caroline remembered the hungry, avid look in Klaus’ eyes, when she had looked back at him as she left.  The memory sent a shiver down her spine.

               “I think I’m doing just fine. But if I need help, you’ll be the first to  know.”

\---

               She had expected Klaus to be looking for her.

               But he hadn’t expected him to be _Looking_ for her.

               She figured at his age – and at some point, she’d have to find out exactly how old that was – he would have other things to do.  Even intrigued, she’d figured she’d have a couple of days before he either found her, or she’d find him.

               But that afternoon, it took maybe an  hour before she became uncomfortably aware of the eyes on her.

               She’d gone through phases, where she’d wanted nothing more than to be the center of attention.  She wasn’t in one of those phases at the moment, had purposely kept the natural magnetism that came with what she was to a minimum.

               Yet she couldn’t deny she was being watched. By vampires.

               As though sensing she had detected him, one of those vampires fell into step next to him.  He wore a fitted suit and had almost as much presence as Klaus.

               Almost.

               “You seem to have caught the attention of my brother, Miss Forbes.”

               Caroline jerked slightly at the use of the name she had been born with. She went back to it, every few decades, but was currently going by an alias.

               “I have many contacts in this city, Miss Forbes.”

               “I’m not surprised,” Caroline responded carefully.  “It’s just that I _don’t_.  Have may contacts, I mean.  So it surprises me that there was anyone _to_ tell you my name.”

               No one but Enzo, and he wouldn’t be caught dead gossiping with a vampire.  Not unless –

               “My other brother, Kol, has an unfortunate connection to on Lorennzo St. John. I trust _that_ name  is  familiar.”

               “You know, I’m getting the distinct feeling you’re here for a reason _other_ than your brothers.” Caroline halted suddenly.  It took the vampire another step, before he realized she had stopped.  When he looked back at her, an exasperated look on his face, Caroline lifted her camera and snapped a picture.  She surveyed the result, her attention still half on the vampire, and decided to call it Dick in a Suit.

               Perhaps not her most creative name, but definitely accurate.

               “Miss Forbes, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this – _but I am immortal_.  As such, I prefer my picture not be taken.”

               “You may want to stop using the _I_ word on a street in NYC, then,” Caroline suggested sagely.  “Are you here to warn me off your brother?”

               She hadn’t forgotten that this vampire had more than one. But she couldn’t deal with worries for Enzo at the moment.  He wasn’t the one facing down an old-as-dirt vampire that seemed to have something against Succubi.

               Considering her own views on vampires, her irritation at his distaste might be a bit hypocritical, but his evident dislike still rankled.

               “If only warning you away from Niklaus would have an effect.   However, I am merely the messenger. He wishes to see you.” The vampire rattled off an address for a high scale restaurant, and Caroline raised her brows. “You can get appropriate apparel and have it charged to his name.”

               “Wow… ignoring that bit, because I can afford dresses, thanks.  But your brother realizes I don’t eat… _normal_ , right?” A slight lie; Succubi didn’t _have_ to eat regular food.  Caroline just enjoyed the taste. . “And this isn’t the way you ask a modern girl out.”

               “Ah, but you’re not a _modern girl_ , are you, Miss Forbes?”

               Caroline gave him a brittle smile and snapped another picture – _An Exercise in Futility_ , she would call it – making the vampire growl low in irritation.

               “It’s not the 1800s anymore, _Mr. Mikaelson_ ” – she assumed that was his name, since he still hadn’t supplied it – “any woman with some self-pride is a _modern girl_ these days.”

               “Eight o’clock!” he called to her back as she left him behind.  “Don’t be late, Miss Forbes.”

               Caroline considered it a personal _fuck you_ to Mikaelson-in-a-suit, that she didn’t even mention the meeting to Enzo later that evening. Instead, she scooped them both extra-large bowls of ice cream, and bullied him into watching _The Bachelor_ with her.

               She knew she was probably screwing up Kat’s whole distraction thing… but it was a matter of pride!  She didn’t come and sit and roll over on command, after all.

               There was a knocking on the door, but she didn’t even notice until Enzo paused the TV and nudged her with his foot.

               “Answer it,” he said, and Caroline shoved knuckle into his ribs in retaliation.

               “No. It’s probably your vampire boyfriend that I’ll never meet.”

               A vampire boyfriend that was, apparently, the brother of Klaus Mikaelson, and Caroline had made the decision to keep her friend blissfully in the dark on the whole matter.

               “Gorgeous, the day Kol knocks, it will be a cold day in hell.”

               Caroline rolled her eyes at that, but levered herself up and headed for the door. 

               “Enzo’s Palace of Kinky – Klaus.”

               She froze in the middle of her smartass greeting, as she saw Klaus leaning against the door, dressed impeccably in a black-on-black suit.

               “Odd,” he mused, his gaze surveying her from head to toe, making Caroline very aware she wore pyjama pants and a tank top in an explosion of different hues of pink, and that she had no makeup on and her hair piled atop her head in a messy bun.  “You don’t appear to be dead.”

               “That’s because I’m not.” Caroline’s expression settled into stony bemusement. “But I also don’t go on dates when the offer is given via brother. An _asshole_ brother, I might add.”

               “I’ll tell Elijah to work on his people skills” – _Elijah_ … yeah, the name fit the damn asshole – “however, it _is_ polite to let a man know he’ll be dining alone.  You stood me up, Love.”

               “Sorry, I had no way of getting in touch.”

               Typically, Caroline was good at seduction; _distraction_ was practically her middle name.  But something about Klaus just… _irritated_ her, and she found that she couldn’t play the game, not the way she had intended when Katherine had called in the favor.

               Instead, she tried to slam the door in his face.

               Succubi weren’t able to move with the same speed that vampires were, but once, when she had been little more than a child, a girl in her early twenties, she had convinced one to run with her, just so she could experience the speed.

               She could still remember how the wind felt on her face, as though it were yesterday.

               (She had forgotten, that she had later drained the vampire of life, when he had tried to drain her of blood…  but she remembered the freedom of that run)

               Klaus’ speed… it put that baby vampire to shame.

               She actually felt out of breath, when the world stopped blurring, and she was put  on her feet in a rather lavish bedroom.

               “This is rather forward of you,” she informed him stiffly, disliking how very aware she was, that he was there and so was a bed.

               “I thought, since you were so adverse to dining with me, that I’d simply skip to the evening’s inevitable end.  This is what Katerina Petrova requested you do, is it not?”

               Caroline went preternaturally still, and Klaus bared his teeth in what he might have meant to be a smile.  It looked more wolfish than anything.              

               “Did you think, Caroline, that I wouldn’t know what goes on in any city I call home, no matter how temporarily?”

               “You work quick,” Caroline replied. Her lips felt numb, her tongue heavy, but somehow she formed the words.  “I just spoke to her the day before yesterday.”

               “And I knew the moment you left her.  Imagine my surprise, when I came across you in a  bar known to be popular amongst vampires.”  Klaus stepped towards her, and Caroline tried to step back, but all that could be found behind her was the bed.  “Yet I was also intrigued.  I knew of all the Succubi in the city, and yet there you were, brand new, and still with a hint of gunpowder in your scent.  Tell me, do you go to those places because you court death?”

               He stepped closer to her, crowding her, and Caroline swallowed, her eyes darting around wildly for an escape Klaus would never let her find.

               “If death is what you seek, you don’t have to go so very far to find it.”

               Words like those shouldn’t have made her breath catch with desire.  But Caroline had always been attracted to the very dangerous.

               Klaus’ eyes were gold. She had never seen a  vampire with eyes like those.

               “What are you?” she asked, hating that her voice caught, as Klaus ran a finger down her neck.

               “That depends on you, Caroline.  What do you wish me to be?”

               The gig was up.  There was no point in playing the distraction for this man.  He was Dangerous, and for all that Caroline was attracted to dangerous things, she also had a deeply pragmatic streak.  And she still had one trick up her sleeve.

               All stories had some grain of truth to them, and the stories of Succubi said they came on mist and dreams to their victims’ beds.

               She could  mist away, disappear from New  York for a decade or two. Perhaps return to St Petersburg.

               “Are you going  to  disappear now, Love?” Klaus murmured in her ear, and who knew if it was some other Succubus, or the pillow talk between Enzo and Kol… but somehow, Klaus Mikaelson _knew_ about her Hail Mary.

               Knew, and was all but taunting her to use it.

               “I want you to be mine,” she muttered at last, and pulled his face to hers. He went, entirely willingly, and it only took him a moment to take over the kiss.  On her part, it had been hungry, but under Klaus’ control, it became _consuming_. She clung to his shoulders, her fingers digging in, and she hadn’t realized how _hungry_ she was.

               Not until her lips touched his, and she swore she was drunk on the sheer _power_ he contained.

               “Easy, Love,” Klaus murmured against her lips, when Caroline would have gorged herself. “We have all night, and as long as we wish beyond that.”

               Caroline shivered at the thought of _all night_ , and refused to think beyond that.

               “Has anyone every told you that you talk too much?” she asked, threading her fingers into his hair, and kissing him again.  He growled against her lips, and then pulled away.  His fangs had dropped –double, and completely unlike those of any other vampire she had ever seen.

               It was on the tip of her tongue, to ask him what he was again. But as though sensing what she was about to ask, he ran those fangs down the length of her neck, making her shiver against him. His tongue ran along the thing cuts his fangs had left, and Caroline felt his cock harden against her.

               “Ambrosia,” he all but purred, his breath warm against her ear.  Caroline turned her head, and met his eyes. 

               “ _I’m hungry_.”

               She stepped backwards, letting her body tip back onto the bed. Klaus was perfectly willing to tip down with her.  On the bed, she turned them over, so she could be on top.  She straddled his legs, her hands turning greedily towards his pants, and opening them up.

               “I already told you-”

               “ _I’m hungry_ ,” she hissed, glaring up at him as she got his pants open, release his cock.  It was thick and hard, and as soon as Caroline’s eyes landed on it, she couldn’t look away.  She leaned down and ran her tongue from balls to head, inciting Klaus to hiss out words in a language she didn’t know.

               The sound made her smirk.

               Dipping her head again, Caroline took him in her mouth, dipping her head until his cock hit the back of her throat, and then retreating.  She continued to bob her head, maintaining her rhythm, even when Klaus gripped her hair and attempted to control the speed.

               She pulled back and glared up at him.

               “I _will_ stop, Klaus,” she said, and Klaus glared down, snarling angrily, giving her hair a tug.  In return, she nipped her teeth, bringing them together just shy of hitting _very_ sensitive skin.

               “You _wouldn’t_ ,” Klaus growled out.

               “Wanna bet?” Caroline purred in response, before she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.  She leaned in further, and scraped her teeth along his length, making him arch his back and tear into the sheets of his bed with the fingers on the hand not tangled in her hair.  “Behave, and I’ll kiss it better.”

               For a second, the grip in her hair tightened.  But he closed his eyes, still clutching the sheets with his other hand and then slowly, finger by finger, released his grip on her hair.  Just as she had promised, she peppered kisses along his length as a reward.

               “Love… _quit… teasing_.”

               “But I thought we had all night.”

               Caroline made her expression as guileless as she possibly could while wrapping her lips around the head of his cock.  She didn’t wait for his response,  and instead hummed against his skin as she bobbed her head again.  More tears filled the air, making her double down her efforts.

               He muttered again, in that same unrecognizable language.  Caroline wondered if there were any humans alive that spoke it, or if she was currently giving a blow job to an actual fossil.

               “Love, I’m about to-”

               Caroline sucked her cheeks in, applying pressure around his cock, and she thought he might have actually roared as he came.

               Caroline couldn’t be sure, not when his release had Caroline gripping  his thighs, drinking in the energy of his release.  She released him with a pop,  pushing herself up his body to straddle his hips.  She had to appreciate supernatural stamina, because any human would have been done after that, but Klaus was still hard, rubbing against her in a way that made Caroline purr.

               “Your eyes are glowing,” Klaus stated.   He ran his fingers down her cheek, and Caroline  turned into his touch, rubbing her cheek against his hand.

               “You’re very… _hearty_ ,” Caroline replied, her tongue darting  out against his palm.

               “And are you full, Caroline?”

               She leaned down, her breasts pressing against his chest. They were both wearing far too many clothes, but she needed to kiss him before doing anything else.

               He tangled one of his  hands in her hair, and rolled them over.  His weight felt so… _good_.

               “Not even close,” she said, her voice hoarse when they broke apart.

               Klaus grinned at her – a monster’s grin, which his double fangs still down, and his eyes boring into hers.  He pulled back, to tug her pyjama pants down.  Caroline raised her hips to help him out, and he took  both pants and her underwear, tossing them over his shoulder.

               “You too,” she stated, shoving  at the pants that were still around his hips.  He looked frustrated, but he pulled away to do as ordered, while Caroline grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head.

               She tossed it aside, just in time to be pushed back into the bed again, Klaus’ body now completely bare against hers. He cupped her breasts in his hands,  twirling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Caroline let out a sigh and arched her back into his touch.  He bent his head, and swirled his tongue around her nipple.  Caroline clutched at his hair, holding him closer, and his chuckle vibrated against her skin.

               “Behave,” he murmured, echoing her earlier words.  Caroline clenched her teeth, but loosened her grip, and Klaus began to kiss the soft skin of her breast.  She bit the inside of her cheek, forcing down the pleas for release that wanted to come out.  He nibbled along her skin, and Caroline could understand how he could so easily tear into his sheets, if he had felt like that.

               “Pleases,” she whispered, her breath catching on the word.

               Klaus nuzzled her breast and then –

               He bit.

               She hadn’t had many vampire lovers, but the bite of those she _had_ shared  her bed with had never felt like _that_.  It was as though her entire body  was sensitized to that single spot, and Caroline let out a shout, actually coming, even though he had yet to even touch her pussy.

               “Fuck,” she panted, staring at the roof in shock. If ever she’d had a come-to-Jesus moment, that was it.

               Klaus’ tongue ran over the spot where he had bit, and then he pressed an impossibly soft kiss there as well.

               “Delicious,” he said against her skin.

               When he pulled back to look in her eyes once more, his lips were smeared with blood.  He looked like a nightmare.

               Caroline had never wanted anybody so badly.

               “Fuck me, Klaus” she said.

               That was all the invitation he needed, and he grabbed her hips in a hard grip, shoving his cock deep into her.  The first thrust sent desire through Caroline, and she opened herself to hit.  She clutched his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his, moving with his thrusts, and opening herself to the sexual energy their fucking was creating.

               She pulled it in, the energy fueling her desire, even as it fed the hunger that had been following her.

               “Hold me tighter,” Klaus growled into her ear.  “Dig your fingers in, Love.  I want to feel your desire.”

               Caroline did as she was told, not caring if her nails broke skin.  She was too caught up in feeding and feeling, and when he bit her again, this time in the neck, she was almost certain she screamed as she clenched around him.  He reached orgasm as well, as her muscles clenched and held him like a hot vice.

               It was a testament to what flared between them, that two immortal creatures fell against each other, panting with the strength of their release.  Caroline had never felt so tired… or so full.

               She thought, if she could just be allowed to continue to fuck him, he could probably feed her forever.

               Something about that thought was alarming, but her sex addled brain couldn’t think of why that could be.  Instead, when he rolled off of her, she let him tug her close, tucking her head against his neck, and stroke her back.

               “I never thought you’d be a cuddler,” Caroline murmured.

               “Hush, Love.  Just sleep.”

               She could count on one hand, the number of times she’d slept next to a lover.  Enzo and… well, Enzo.  That was the only one she could recall.  She in no way trusted Klaus in the way she did her best friend.

               Yet she closed her eyes and drifted off.

\---

               “I don’t care if your pet is fretting, Kol.  Assure him Caroline is fine.”

               Caroline came awake slowly, and just as slowly became aware that the bed next to her was empty.  It took another moment, for her to realize that Klaus was talking to someone just outside the bedroom door… about her.

               “ _Yes_ , Kol.  She truly is fine.  Do you think I have so little control, that I’d drain her?”

               He clearly  wasn’t worried about being overheard, and Caroline held utterly still, waiting for what he would say next.

               “She was sent as a distraction, but now I’ll control the relationship.  You know how utterly delicious they are.  I’m hardly going to toss a willing Succubus aside, not when I’m free to take her blood as I please.”

               It was foolish, that she felt hurt at his words.  But she did.

               She also felt incredibly stupid.

               _Just another whore Succubus_.  Klaus hadn’t said the words, but she could imagine them, in his accented voice.  Her breast stung, as did her neck – reminders of what they had done.

               But already, the sting was only slight, nearly healed by the influx of sexual energy. 

               Caroline sat up, her hands clenching into fists.  The door opened, and Klaus looked in, his phone still held to his ear.  He must have read her disappointment in her expression, because he hung up on his brother, without a good-bye.

               “Caroline, Love-”

               “It was fun, Klaus.  But I’ve never been the _pet_ type.  When you inevitably hunt Katerina down, you’ll let her know I tried, won’t you?”

               “Caroline, don’t you dare-”

               She did dare.  She dared to do what she should have done  before she ever wound up in his bed.

               She misted.

\---

               “Gorgeous, you really are a terror on my sex life.”

               Caroline rolled her eyes at Enzo’s words.  She only had ten minutes to talk to him, and he chose to use it to complain about relationship issues?

               Typical.

               “You’re still with Kol?  He’s okay with the sharing?”

               Hesitation on the other end, and then –

               “He hasn’t had to.  Share, I mean.  The Old Ones… they’re potent.”

               Caroline wanted to point out that it had been six weeks, that maybe all those old stories were true… but she knew firsthand how potent an Old One could be.

               It had been four months since she had misted out of Klaus Mikaelson’s life, and even the _thought_ of sex made her actually feel ill.  Clearly, she’d over-gorged with the damn vampire.

               She rubbed her chest, wincing slightly as she felt a pang.  Maybe the older vampires could be poisonous or something. She’d had the damn pains for almost ten days now.

               It would serve her right, fool that she was.

               “When do you leave Egypt, Gorgeous?”

               “Spying now?” Caroline asked, and could practically _hear_ Enzo roll his eyes in answer.

               “Did I tell you Klaus tried to interrogate me?  Kol put an end to it quickly, but even if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t sell you out, Caroline.”

               “I know.” Caroline sighed and rubbed her temples.  She had a headache forming, too.  Also a regular occurrence as of late, and also Klaus’ fault, she was sure.  “I just…”

               She frowned, when the rather bare room in front of her wavered.

               “Gorgeous?” Enzo asked.

               Black spots formed, and she felt her body sway.

               “Caroline?” Enzo’s voice was concerned, which was good.  Because this _wasn’t_ a regular occurrence.

               “Enzo, I think something’s wrong.”

               “Gorgeous, mist to me.”

               “I… help…”

               The phone fell from fingers that felt numb.  Her head pounded, and then Caroline fell as well.

               Right into blissful unawareness.

\---

               “What the bloody hell happened?”

               “I don’t know, obviously. This has never happened before! Dammit… I’m going to have to call Gran.”

               Those words – _call Gran_ – in Enzo’s voice were enough to drag Caroline out of unconsciousness.

               “Don’t you _fucking_ dare,” she growled, the world still wavering as she forced her sore body into a sitting position.

               “Oh, thank the Gods,” Enzo muttered.

               She was tugged into a warm body, and Caroline’s eyes drifted shut.  He smelled so good… _felt_ so good, and Caroline clutched to him.  She wondered what sort of miracle cure Enzo had figured out, because she was already feeling so much _better_ ; head ache was gone, and the ache in her chest, the one that had seemed to affect her appetite, was replaced by a hunger she hadn’t felt in four weeks.

               “You scared us, Love.”

               Caroline’s eyes snapped open at the familiar voice that very definitely did _not_ belong to Enzo.

               Klaus’ hold on her broke and she scrambled as far back from him as the bed would allow.   

               “What the _hell_ , Enzo?!” she demanded, when she saw her friend leaning against the door.

               “Gorgeous, when I finally managed to mist to you, you looked half dead.  Pale and sick, and you know I’d never let him close, but he was here when I came back and anytime he ventured more than a few feet away, you seemed to get even worse.”

               Caroline tried to scowl, but it turned into a wine, when she felt a pang in her temples.

               “Bloody hell,” Klaus muttered darkly, and he was next to her again, tugging her head into her neck, stroking his hand through her hair.  “I realize you’re angry, Love, but clearly, for some reason, you need to be close.  Let’s not question it until you’re better.”

               Caroline met Enzo’s gaze, her stomach dropping.  He raised his brows, looking between the two of them.  After a moment, he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

               “Hell, Gorgeous, fine time to find out you were right all along.”

               “What does that mean?” Klaus growled out, and he sounded ready to go for Enzo’s throat.  It was something instinctual, that had her grasping Klaus’ Henley.  His growl was a rumble under her ear, but he didn’t move, just stroked her hair again.  “Love, what does it mean?”

               She couldn’t get the words out, because _what the fuck_?

               Nowhere in the legends, did they mention… _this_.  The illness.  The pain.  But already, hunger gnawed – a hunger that she hadn’t felt when looking at anyone.  Not since Klaus.

               Yet she pulled back from him and met his eyes, and she _wanted_.

               _Why did it have to be such an ass_?

               “Enzo, get out,” she ordered her friend, not bothering to look at him.

               “The treatment I get,” he muttered darkly, but she ignored him, just staring at Klaus until he heard the door close softly.

               “Caroline, what you heard-”

               “I’m not a whore.  Or some willing Succubus bloodbag,” she interrupted him.  She ran her hands over his hair.  “And you’re a jackass, who will probably try to drain me or something.  None of this makes sense, and I _will_ find a way to end it.”

               “End what, exactly?” Klaus demanded, his eyes narrowed.

               “You’re my mate.  For now.” 

               She got off the bed, stumbled a moment and ended up clutching the wall.  Klaus came up behind her, his arm wrapping around her middle.

               “Mate,” he looked intrigued at the idea, and Caroline narrowed her eyes

               “Oh, don’t you da-”

               He pushed her – rather gently, really – into the wall and sealed his lips over hers.  Caroline gasped into the kiss, suddenly ravenous. 

               It was insanity that gripped them then.  With tears and shoves, they managed to remove enough clothing that he could lift her against the wall, thrusting into her pussy, which seemed to have grown wet on command in response to his kiss.  She clutched at his back, remembering how he’d liked that last time.

               _Fucking._ That was the only word that could describe what they did. 

               _Wild, animalistic fucking_.

               And Gods, but it felt _good_.

               She sobbed into his neck, and then kissed him, muffling his snarls.

               “Bite me,” she begged between kisses.  “Fuck, Klaus… _bite me_.”

               He did, and it felt every bit as good as she remembered, sending her into a screaming orgasm.  She didn’t care that Enzo would hear it – he was an Incubus, he knew how it could get.

               “Shit,” she muttered as they both slid down the wall.  They were flush against each other as they sat there.

               “You look even better,” Klaus mused, looking at her critically.

               She felt better, too.  Better than she had in weeks.

               “Shit,” she swore again, closing her eyes.  “This… we can’t work, Klaus.”

               “I beg to differ, Love.”

               Her eyes snapped open to look at him, and his face was that of the monster again.

               “Try to leave me again, Love. I have an eternity to find you.  Although apparently it will only take four weeks.”

               “Hell… you’re the possessive type, aren’t you?”

               Klaus smirked at her, apparently taking her words as acquiescence. 

               They weren’t… but he tugged her onto his lap and started kissing her again.  And then he was inside her, and letting her ride him, and it _wasn’t_ acquiescence.

               But… maybe she could give him just one more blowjob, before she made that clear.


End file.
